


Я иду искать

by Allora



Series: ЗаКольцовка [21]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Крошка Ро уползает в неизвестном направлении





	Я иду искать

**Author's Note:**

> Очередная часть цикла «ЗаКольцовка», постчетвертый сезон, АУ к пятому

— Спокойно, Эмори! Чего ты трясешься?

— Я вышла в соседнюю каюту на минутку, вещи отнести, вернулась — а его нет!

— Еще раз: спокойно! Провалиться никуда не мог, в открытый космос тоже не выпадет, генераторные все закрыты на замки, ничего с ним не случится.

— Джон, он же упал с кровати!

— Если бы ты его на полу нашла и он двигаться не мог — было бы из-за чего паниковать, но ты его не нашла, значит, ползать может и хочет. Радуйся, он ничего себе не сломал и сотрясение мозга не заработал.

— Я обошла все вокруг!

— Значит, не все. Или недостаточно вокруг.

— Что делать, Джон?!

— Не плакать, не орать и вообще прекратить истерику. Пошли к ребятам, сейчас организуем поиски. Тут не так много места, чтобы мы всемером одного ползуна не нашли.

 

***

 

— Так, у вас с Эхо есть участок для обыска? Вот и идите туда. А я тут сам справлюсь. Монти и девочки уже разошлись по своим маршрутам. Если будем по плану действовать, а не бегать сломя голову зигзагами, скоро найдем. 

— А вдруг он тут...

— Тогда я его найду, сообщу по рации, и прибежишь принимать наследника из рук в руки. Белл, включи голову и выключи панику, пожалуйста, бери пример с жены.

— Ладно... Я пойду. Ты только внимательнее!

— А чего ты Монти с Харпер так не напутствовал? А Эмори с Рейвен? Один я тут дебил, что ли?

— Джон...

— Да ладно. Иди уже, Эхо тоже нервничает. Эй, только вы сами не забудьте всем свистнуть, если найдете!

 

***

 

— Ладно... Ау. Роан. Роааан! Аууу... Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, дядя Джон идет искать... кто не спрятался — сейчас быстро найду. Ты где, хулиган малолетний? Всех же на уши поставил! Тетя Рейвен вон аж Центр без присмотра оставила, а дядя Монти — свою драгоценную гидропонику... Мама с папой волнуются, а волнующийся папа — это ужасно, потому что у него соображалка на полную катушку включается, только когда его убивать собираются, а вот если просто теряются наследники, то мозги у него разжижаются в кашу хуже бобового супа. Тетя Эмори психует, что это ее вина, а как это может быть ее вина, если она дверь даже закрыла... вот как ты ее умудрился открыть, чучело? Роаааан! Ау!

— До!!!

— О как. Меня опознали. Это радует. Да, Ро, это я. А ты где? Сейчас... наверное, ты спрятался под этим выступом... нет? А где же? Так, Роан, это не смешно! Скажи еще что-нибудь!

— У!

— Спасибо. Так вот ты где, ну-ка, иди ко мне... Вау. Нифига себе. Я не имел в виду понимать меня буквально, но... Вау.

— О!

— Это не «о», это ого-го. Но, конечно, можешь учить имя тетушки, пригодится. Так, а теперь иди сюда. Давай. У тебя хорошо получилось. Отпусти стенку, я надежнее. Ну! Роан. Иди сюда... вот! Какая-то пара шагов, а ты уже почти человек! Осталось научиться говорить мое имя полностью, и будешь совсем человек. Пошли к папе с мамой, они волнуются.

 

***

 

— Слава богу!

— Ро!

— Так, всем стоять, где стоите!

— Джон?

— Ни шагу вперед, говорю. Вот. Так и стойте... Монти, стоять! Все остановились и ждем.

— Чего?

— Ну сейчас посмотрим... Ро, а где мама?

— Ма!

— Эхо, стоять! Правильно, Ро, это мама. Ну-ка, иди к маме. Стоять, Эхо, я кому сказал! 

— Ма!

— Вперед.

— Мерфи, ты чего?

— Папа, стой где стоишь, не мешай процессу, ну! Ро, смелее, видишь, до мамы уже дошло, она уже ручки к тебе тянет... Отпускаю... Молодец! И еще пару шагов! Вот!

— Роан!

— Ура! Эхо, Белл, поздравляю!

— Мерфи, сдуйся. У тебя такой вид, будто ты его сам тайком учил.

— Чего б ты, Макинтайр, понимала... Это я его нашел, и это ко мне на ручки он пришел первому! Первые шаги были мне. 

— До!

— Да, Ро, я понял. Ты специально для меня это приберег. Спасибо, я тронут. Ладно, развлекайтесь, а я пошел бардак в подсобке разгребать. Пока он репетировал свой выход ко мне, разворошил все нижние полки... Но оно того стоило!


End file.
